1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-processing apparatus such as an electronic still camera, in which a card-shaped recording medium having, for example, a semiconductor memory is used to record image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silver-salt film is used as recording medium in most cameras widely used at present. After the image of an object has been transferred onto the silver-salt film, the film is chemically processed, thereby developing the image into a visible one. With the use of the silver-salt film, it is impossible to enjoy seeing the photo of the object, the moment the image of the object is transferred to the film.
Recently, electronic photographing systems have been developed and made commercially available, which convert an optical image of an object into electric signals, and reproduce the image from the electric signals by means of a TV receiver. Among these photographing systems is a still-picture recording system which comprises an electronic still camera, a TV receiver, and an image-reproducing device connected to the T receiver. A cartridge or a cassette of a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, a magnetic disk, or a magnetic drum, is set into the electronic still camera. The image of an object is magnetically recorded on the medium. The cartridge or cassette is removed from the camera and set into the image-reproducing device. The image-reproducing device generates electric signals from the recorded medium and supplies these signals to the TV receiver. The TV receiver reproduces the image of the object from the electric signals.
Since a magnetic recording medium is used in the still-picture recording system, the electronic still camera must have a head for recording data on, and reproducing the data from, the recording medium, and also a drive unit for driving the recording medium. Consequently, the camera is massive and proportionally heavy. Further, the drive unit incorporated in the camera consumes much power to operate its mechanical components.
Very recently, a still-picture recording system of a new type has been developed which is smaller and lighter than the system described above. This new system is characterized by the use of a so-called "memory card" which is a card-shaped recording medium containing a volatile semiconductor memory such as SRAM. The electronic still camera of the new system converts the optical image of an object into electric signals. The electric signals, thus obtained, are recorded into the memory card, in the form of digital data. Due to the use of the memory card, neither the electronic still camera nor the image-reproducing device requires a drive unit. Hence, the camera and the image-reproducing device are smaller and lighter, and consume far less electric power than their counterparts of the still-picture recording system in which a magnetic recording medium is used.
The electronic still camera has a connector and a data-processing section. When the memory card is set into the camera, it is electrically connected to the data-processing section by the connector. Thereafter, the image data output by the data-processing section can written into the memory card, and the image data stored in the card can be read from the card. The camera can be used indoors or outdoor, under various conditions. It may be used in a dusty place. The connector must be structured such that dust is kept away from it. Otherwise, the dust damages the connection pins of the connector, inevitably jeopardizing the electrical connection between the memory card and the data-processing section.
A connector similar to that used in the camera is incorporated in the image-reproducing device, too. This connector connects to a memory card when the card is set in the image-processing device.
This connector can be of the same type which is used in a so-called "electronic notebook". The electronic notebook is a pocket-sized, data-processing apparatus which has a data-processing section and a connector, and in which a memory card is used. Memory cards storing various data items can be interchangeably set in the notebook, each for a specific purpose. When a memory card is set into the electronic notebook, it is electrically connected to the data-processing section by means of the connector. The electronic notebook is used indoors in most cases. Therefore, its connector has no protective means, but means for preventing a memory card from being inserted into the electronic notebook in the reverse direction. No measures are taken to protect the pins of the connector. In view of this, the connector cannot be utilized in the electronic still camera which is used very frequently in various conditions, both indoors and outdoors.